


When?

by whovian4life



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Les Mis Secret Santa 2016, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, for now, rated for drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian4life/pseuds/whovian4life
Summary: "When will I kiss you?In a day?In a thousand?"
or, Grantaire, drinking in the Musain on Christmas Eve, muses about his love and what could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a Secret Santa for sassytimemachine.tumblr.com through Les Miserables Secret Santa on Tumblr! Happy holidays and I hope this isn't too OOC!

When do I tell you?  
Now?  
Never?  
Will you ever know  
The feelings I hide?

I hide behind bottles  
The wine is my friend  
But through all the buzz  
I see a spark  
Your hair,  
As bright as the sun  
Your voice  
That will lead me through the dark.

When will I kiss you?  
In a day?  
In a thousand?  
Will I ever feel  
Your lips on mine  
Tasting your love and you tasting my wine?

Your speeches are like battles cries  
Your words are like a knife  
Your poisonous sprit  
It spreads  
Infecting us all  
The revolution may fail  
But if I shall live  
I will never recover  
For you have ensnared their souls, mon chéri,  
But you have pierced my heart.

Now it is Christmas Eve  
And the others have left  
They’re at home and at peace.  
But you remain here.  
You’re writing and writing  
And I’m drinking and drinking  
What an unstoppable pair!

There is a sprig of mistletoe  
I wish I could stand  
I wish you would be there  
To catch me as I fall  
I wish we could be  
Standing there as you see  
That little telltale sign of green

And then a kiss  
Oh it would be  
Relief to all my fantasy  
But sadly it is not to be.

When will I stop?  
Drinking?  
Never.  
Loving you?  
Never.  
When will you return my feelings?

Perhaps that answer is ‘never’ too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm considering doing a similar poem from Enjolras's POV as an additional chapter. Thoughts?  
> Tumblr: ohmyfangirlfeels


End file.
